fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cycles adventure: El incidente en Dreamland
Cycles adventure es un juego creado por ChuuckyKawaii, perteneciente al género de RPG, y plataformas protagonizado por Cycles, un Kirby Blanco que vive en dreamland. Con la colaboración de ~Mor Alex~ , por sus ideas para el juego y de Super Luigi Fans por la idea de añadirle habilidades a los enemigos. Sus personajes tienen gráficos en 2D pero el juego es en plataformas tridimensionales. Historia Era un buen día en Dreamland, todos los Kirbys eran felices, y jugaban mucho pero de repente... un vórtice oscuro se abrió, dejando un rastro de oscuridad, y una silueta emergió de él. Por alguna razón, empezó a atacar a todos los habitantes de Dreamland. Un pequeño Kirby llamado Cycles, estaba entrenando sus habilidades, y su mejor amigo Kirby le ayudaba a mejorar, pero la silueta oscura al ver que Cycles era feliz estando con su amigo, decide secuestrar a Kirby. Kirby al no tener ninguna habilidad, no pudo defenderse, y esa sombra se lo llevó a otra dimensión. Cycles se enfada, y luego se pone nervioso. Va a su casa, llama a sus otros amigos, y Cycles, junto con sus 3 amigos, se va a un viaje entre las distintas dimensiones que separan Dreamland con la dimensión oscura. Personajes Cycles El protagonista principal del juego. Un Kirby Blanco con una espiral roja en la frente. Cycles es el más inocente de todos sus amigos, y el más joven, ya que tiene 7 años de edad. su personalidad es bastante dulce y suele llorar mucho, pero siempre se ofrece a ayudar a sus amigos, o a quien sea. es confiado y tiene un sentido muy grande de la justicia. Él es capaz de controlar habilidades relacionadas con el viento. Aquarium Personaje jugable. Es un Kirby de color azul Aquarium es el mejor amigo de Cycles. Tiene 10 años y es el tercero más joven, siendo mayor que Giant y Cycles, pero menor que Violet y Kirby. Aquarium es un amante de la playa y su elemento favorito es el agua. de hecho todas sus habilidades son de agua... Y su personalidad es más propia de una chica de 8 años que de un chico de 10, y es bastante afeminado. En el ending intenta vestirse de Sailor Moon... Violet Una kirby de color morado, y la única chica en el grupo. Es jugable, igual que el resto. Violet es una amiga de Cycles, y la única chica seleccionable en el juego. Tiene 12 años y es la segunda mayor del grupo. Debido a la gran cantidad de libros que lee, adquirió una gran inteligencia, y es capaz de curar a sus amigos con conjuros. Violet es justo lo contrario a aquarium, ya que este es afeminado y Violet es al reves, como Kumatora de mother 3. Giant Es otro amigo de Cycles, y tiene 9 años de edad. él tiene un hermano mayor, pero de un tamaño mucho menor al suyo, llamado Small. este tiene 11 años de edad,está amargado, y es inteligente. Lo contrario a su hermano menor extremadamente grande. Se especula que Giant mide 2 metros, pero se mueve lento. Dark Cycles Antagonista principal y jefe final del juego (hasta el modo hard). Es una versión oscura de Cycles. Su edad al contrario que los demás es desconocida, ya que solo es un clon maligno de Cycles. No se sabe quién fue su creador. solo que Dark Cycles se reveló contra él y lo asesinó sin piedad. desde ese día, Se le conoce como Dark Cycles, y su nombre real es totalmente desconocido. Yui Yui es un personaje que puede sustituir a Kirby si se la elige como "Backup" en opciones. Se especula que es una Shinigami, pero... ¿Quién sabe?thumb|140px|Yui Equipaje Estos son los distintos equipajes que puedes llevar en una batalla Armas Defensas = Personajes DLC Debido a los nuevos DLC de la versión 2.0, puedes jugar con distintos personajes de distintas sagas. Universo Danganronpa Universo Five Nights at Freddy's Este universo se desbloquea en el DLC fazbear's adventure, y puede ser configurado en el menú de opciones para que en vez de los personajes de Cycles Adventure, salgan los de FNAF. Universo Touhou Este DLC, y el final, cambia casi todo lo relacionado con Cycles Adventure, por casi todo lo relacionado con Touhou (Los enemigos y jefes están intactos). Los personajes de Touhou son los únicos que no tienen Skin alternativo. Habilidades de cada personaje (Normal) *Cycles: Habilidad "Ciclón"; Apunta en una dirección mientras mantienes un botón pulsado, y suéltalo. *Aquarium: Habilidad "exceso de hidratación"; Derrota a los enemigos con olas de agua. *Violet: Habilidad "invisible"; Se vuelve invisible por 30 segundos.Habilidad 2: Escanear (escanea a un enemigo y revela sus datos). *Giant: Habilidad "XXXXXXXL"; Giant crece incluso aún más y aplasta a todos los enemigos que ve. Mundos : Mundo 1: Dreamland: : Mundo 2: Tierra mística... : Mundo 3: Mundo de agua : Mundo 4: Mundo de lava. : Mundo final: Dimension Oscura: El verdadero mundo final: Las tierras de Monokuma (este mundo solo está disponible en dificultad insane o superior, y con el DLC danganronpa). Diálogos Nota: Los diálogos solo están disponibles jugando con los personajes normales, y no con los DLC. Antes de la aventura: Kirby: ¡Vamos a ayudarte a entrenar, Cycles! Cycles: ¡Ni paa! Narrador: En un mundo muy feliz, Kirby y su amigo Cycles estaban entrenando juntos, pero de repente un oscuro portal se abrió, y de él salió un Malvado Kirby misterioso que comenzó a atacar a los habitantes de dreamland sin razón aparente, pero Al ver lo amigo que era Cycles de Kirby, decidió secuestrar a Kirby, para que Cycles sufriera. Cycles llamó a sus amigos. Cycles: (Llama a Aquarium) ¡Aquarium! (Balbucea muy rápido) Aquarium (Desde el télefono) ¡Madre mía, no me lo puedo creer! ¿Han secuestrado a Kirby? Llamo a los demás y entre todos lo vamos a rescatar. Cycles: ¡Ni paa! Al llegar al primer jefe Fantasma Kawaii: ¡Boo! ¡Ha, qué pringao el enano! ¡Mirad cómo tiembla! Aquarium: ¡Qué estupido idiota, hijo mío! Fantasma kawaii: ¡¿A que te mato?! Cycles: ¡Hiyaaaaaaaaa! (la batalla empieza) Al llegar al segundo Jefe Cycles: ¡Ha! (señala a Dark cycles) ???: ¡Nunca me pillarás con vida! (Usa su magia) ¡Crece, Mike! ¡Crece! Mike: (Grita) ¡Batallaaaa! Violet: Giant, deberías ocuparte tú... Giant: Mira que tienes morro... (La batalla empieza) Al llegar al tercer jefe Cycles: ¡Ni paa! (sonrie) Violet: Bien, ya hemos encontrado a ese tío. Aquarium: ¡Eh, tipo amargado! ???: ¡Rayos, sois rápidos! ¡Mr. troll, ayuda! El tipo que trolea: ¡Soy el señor trolleador, y voy a trollearte para siempre! Cycles: ¡Hiyaaaaaa! (empieza la batalla) Al llegar al cuarto jefe ???: Madre del amor hermoso. Nunca me quitaré a estos pelmas de mi camino... Violet: Hijo mío, creo que no. Aquarium: ¡No me digas! Sarcasmo Giant: ¡Que se escapa! ???: ¡Nunca me pillareis! (Invoca a Koishi The Killer) Koishi: ¡Os voy a rajar antes de que lo sepais! Aquarium: Macho, eso no mola. Violet: ¡A la carga! (Empieza la batalla) Antes de entrar al mundo final Cycles: ¡Hey! ¡Aaaaa! ¡Heyeye! (balbucea) Violet: ¡Cycles ha descubierto un portal hacia la guarida de ese tío! Giant: ¡Una, dos, y...! (se meten en el portal) Al llegar al jefe final ???: ¡Maldita sea, dejadme vivir! Aquarium: ¡Con todo el daño que has causado, no creo! ???: ¡Qué entrometido eres, hijo mío! Violet: ¡Callad los 2! ???: ¿De verdad eres siempre así? Giant: Y no veas el genio que tiene. Cycles: ¡Ni! ???: ¿Que quién soy? ¡Soy tu versión diabólica, Dark Cycles! Aquarium: ¡Oh dios mio! Dark Cycles: ¡Y ahora acabaré con vosotros! Cycles: ¡Nunca! ¡Hiyaaaa! (empieza la batalla) Al vencer al jefe final (modos de easy a hard) Dark Cycles: ¡No no no no no no no! ¡Ahí no! ¡Por dios, no! Cycles: ¡Adios! (empuja a Dark Cycles al agujero negro) Dark Cycles: ¡Noooooooooo! (desaparece con el agujero negro) Violet: ¡Ahora sí que hemos terminado! ???: ¡No esteis tan seguros! (Enhorabuena, has conseguido el final neutral. podras conseguir el final bueno?) Al derrotar al jefe final (Modo insane o superior) Violet: ahora que ya hemos terminado, vamos a casa. ???: ¡no tan rápido! esto no queda aquí... Kirby: ¡oh no, él ha llegado! Giant:¿quién ha dicho eso? Cycles: ¡aquarium! Aquarium: Tranquilo, cycles. seguro que es el pesao de Darky desde otra dimensión. ???: ¡no! (aparecen en otro lugar) estas son mis tierras, y tendreis que llegar hasta el castillo donde estoy yo. Al llegar al castillo del verdadero jefe final ???: muy bien, ahora permitidme que me presente. ¡soy el rey Monokuma! Cycles: ¡mokuma! Monokuma: no, monokuma. mo-no-ku-ma. Aquarium: si, si. monokuma. ¡déjanos vivir! Monokuma: habeis matado a mi súbdito, así que... (crece hasta destrozar el techo) no puedo dejaros marchar. Violet: ¡te mataremos! Monokuma: (riéndose) ¡deja de decir estupideces y pelea! (empieza la batalla) Al terminar la batalla contra Monokuma Monokuma: no... me muero... ¡aún no he terminado mi programa de televisión! yo... os... maldigo... (Monokuma muere) Cycles: ¡uf! ¡pachimi, pachimi! Aquarium: si, cycles. ahora nos vamos a casa. Kirby: ¡mis heroes! ¡gracias por salvarme! Cycles: ¡ni paa! ¡dena! Giant: ya podemos celebrar la fiesta... ¡en casa, bien! Enemigos Mundo 1: Mundo 2: Mundo 3: Mundo 4: Mundo Final: Tierras de Monokuma: Mundos de los DLC Son los distintos mundos que aparecen tras descargar los DLC (Los jefes no cambian en ningun momento) DLC danganronpa : Tierras de Monokuma DLC "Fazbear's adventure" : Mundo 1: Freddy fazbear's pizza : Mundo 2: Freddy fazbear's pizza (remodelada) : Mundo 3: Fazbear's fright: the horror attraction : Mundo 4: Casa (FNAF 4) : Mundo final: Fredbear's Family dinner. DLC "Gensokyo girls" : Mundo 1: Gensokyo : Mundo 2: Lago de hielo (Touhou 6) : Mundo 3: Borde entre la tierra y la mansión escarlata : Mundo 4: Castillo Satori : Mundo Final: Scarlet devil mansion. Jefes y sus habilidades NOTA: Cada vez que sale una habilidad este sonido sonará. Aquí se muestran todos los jefes del juego (sale una imagen del respectivo jefe con el que peleas cada vez que usa una habilidad) NOTA: Antes de combatir contra un jefe, sonará esta sirena Jefe 1: Fantasma Kawaii... Tiene 3000 de vida (dificultad normal) y es fácil de matar... : -No tan Kawaii... Habilidad que consiste en causar miedo a tu personaje y paralizarlo : -Curación fantasmagórica: Habilidad disponible cuando le queda poca vida. (repone la mitad de su vida) : -Ataque ninja: se hace invisible y trata de atacar a tu personaje (por 20 segundos) : -Jumpscare final: (ataque suicida) Te da un susto terrible y luego explota (es facil sobrevivir) NOTA: Solamente él emite este sonido al ser derrotado Jefe número 2: Esbirro Mike. Es un esbirro gigantesco con un peto distinto. Tiene alrededor de 15000 de vida (dificultad normal) y es enorme, por lo que es más facil matarle usando a Giant... : -La unión hace la fuerza: Mike llama a otros esbirros. : -El tamaño si importa: Mike se vuelve incluso más grande, capaz de destrozar un castillo. : -Curación maligna: Mike se cura, pero se vuelve vulnerable a los ataques de agua (cuando le queda poca vida). : - Fusión: Mike se fusiona con otro esbirro y se hace más fuerte, asestando un golpe (solo antes de que se muera) (bloquea el ataque con el botón A). Nota: Los jefes del 2 al 4 emiten este sonido al ser derrotados Jefe número 3... El tipo que trolea. Tiene 67250 de vida (dificultad normal) y es muy rápido, por lo que es dificil darle, además de que se mueve al azar. : -Asdf awesome: Habilidad que confunde a tu personaje debido a la absurdez de esta. : -Ladrón, que te vi: Te roba tus objetos curativos y los usa (solo cuando está a punto de morir). : -Decencia: Usa una esfera gigante con una cara muy seria y la usa contra tu personaje (bloqueala con los botones A y B) (en PC X y Z). : -Ladrón eres muy troll: Te roba todo lo que tienes, pero le debes matar antes de que se escape, aplastándole con Giant (si usas a los DLC, Foxy, Suika o Asahina) cuando cambies de personaje con el botón Y (en PC es el botón V). : Jefe número 4: Koishi the Killer. Koishi Komeiji tiene un brote psicótico y quiere matarte. Tiene 250.000 de vida (dificultad normal) y ataca muy rápido y fuerte. ten cuidado con ella. : -2 puñaladas: Koishi te acuchillará 2 veces. hay que estar atento para esquivarlo. : -Puñalada trapera: Te acuchilla por detras: (bloquéalo girando el botón deslizante) (en PC debes pulsar todas las flechas direccionales a la vez sin parar) : -Tú te irás al infierno conmigo: Invoca a Utsuho Reiuji y lanza una bomba nuclear. (Tiene 2 minutos para escapar hacia la siguiente dimensión, el mundo final para sobrevivir, al menos que estés a niveles mayores al 50) NOTA: Este ruido solo es producido con las habilidades de Dark Cycles. * Jefe final, Dark Cycles: Sin duda es un peligro... Tiene un enorme poder y es dificil de vencer. para hacerle daño tienes que darle en su punto debil, una estrella que tiene en la espalda. Tiene 1.500.000 de vida. (en modo normal). : -Surfeando en una estrella que causa dolor: Te lanza estrellas rojas muy puntiagudas mientras va montado sobre una estrella "Warp Star". : -Pulsar: Invoca una versión pequeña del agujero negro. (debes pulsar la dirección señalada muy deprisa para evitar ser dañado. : -La fiesta no ha hecho más que empezar: Pasa a su segunda y última fase, la cual es muy poderosa (para derrotarle debes pulsar los botones A B X Y y botón deslizante en 3DS) (En PC debes pulsar Z X V D y las 4 flechas a la vez, para teletransportarte y lanzar a Dark Cycles a un portal que lo absorberá y lo "matará". Nota: Este ruido es producido cuando el agujero negro absorbe a Dark Cycles *El Verdadero jefe final: Monokuma. Justo cuando creías que Dark cycles era la amenaza final, te toparás con Monokuma, el oso de peluche que revivió sin razón aparente como hace siempre. Esta vez, Monokuma ha ido más lejos y se ha unido a Dark Cycles, pero como Monokuma era más poderoso, Dark quedó como su sirviente. Si juegas en modo insane o Superior, te podrás enfrentar a Monokuma en una batalla muy Dura, debido a su increible capacidad de Aguantar Golpes. (14.000.000 De Hp en Insane, y 16.000.000 en Demonic). : Habilidades: : -Bombardeo Masivo: Explota en un ratio de 2 Km y es imposible esquivarlo (estate a niveles altos o superiores al 50) : -Ataque de Robots: Monokuma envia sus clones robóticos a complicarte la vida. : -Revivir: Monokuma hace uso de esta habilidad 2 veces, y la tercera vez que lo derrotas, ya se muere. Estilo de juego. Un RPG normal es ese típico de batalla por turnos, con esa dificultad alta, pero en Cycles Adventure las batallas son iguales que en Super Paper Mario, pero con la diferencia de que no solo puedes golpear saltando encima de un enemigo, y de que este en vez de darte Score te da EXP que se le añade a una barra que si se rellena hará que tu personaje suba de nivel. La barra de EXP comienza con 0/100 EXP y tendrás que destruir enemigos para rellenarla. Si quieres rellenarla más rápido, solo debes matar a los enemigos en combos. Un enemigo normal te suele dar 10 EXP pero si derrotas a 2 sin pisar el suelo, ¡consigues 30 EXP en total! El máximo combo posible es hasta que un solo enemigo te llege a dar 40 EXP, o sea, en Total 100 EXP, y ya llenas la barra. El sistema de Vida funciona así. Por ejemplo, Cycles comienza teniendo 600 puntos de vida. Cada vez que subes de Nivel Se multiplica por 1.2, al igual que Violet (550 de vida) Giant (800 de Vida) Y Aquarium (700 de Vida) En cuanto a Ataque, defensa y suerte, subirá aleatoriamente en un valor de 1 a 5. Luego, los enemigos sueltan monedas. Dependiendo de la clase de Enemigo y de su nivel, soltarán distintas cantidades de Monedas, las cuales si las recolectas las podrás usar para conseguir equipaje en cada intermedio de un mundo, en una tienda que hay... o recuperar vida con un batido de vitaminas que te cura entero. A partir de la 2.0 se implementan monedas verdes. hay un número limitado de Monedas en el juego. (600 juntando todos los mundos incluyendo las tierras de Monokuma) La barra de EXP requiere cada vez más EXP. El requerimiento de Puntos se multiplica por 1.2. De 100 puntos, aumenta a 120. de 120 aumenta a 144, y etcétera. Dificultades A partir de la 2.0 hay distintos niveles de Dificultad que van desde easy hasta Demonic. NOTA: Este sonido es solo producido cuando se sube de nivel. Climas del Mundo 1 : Lluvia: Llueve por todos lados y los enemigos son más torpes al atacar. : Helada: puede causarte congelamiento a tí o a los enemigos aleatoriamente. : Soleado. Un clima normal sin efectos... : Nevado (solo en invierno) todos los enemigos serán Snowman de hielo. Mundo extra Kirby fue rescatado y de nuevo la paz regresó a Dreamland, pero Dark Cycles no fue derrotado en su totalidad. Símplemente despareció de la dimensión oscura. Aún así otro villano atacó la aldea mucho más agresivo que el malvado Dark. Kirby fue tras esa sombra, pero Cycles y sus amigos le siguieron... ahora están a la espera de encontrar al villano y darle caza... El mundo extra fue muy dificil de atravesar ya que todos sus obstáculos eran invisibles, ya que el escenario está demasiado oscuro. (a partir de la 2.0 el mundo es más facil de atravesar debido a que ahora simplemente los obstaculos se ven transparentes) Kirby (jugabilidad) Tiene la mejor jugabilidad del juego... la cual es absorber la habilidad del enemigo... dependiendo de la habilidad, será más fuerte o más débil. Jefe extra (con habilidades) Freddy: Un Oni, inspirado en Suika Ibuki de Touhou. Tiene 20 millones de vida (en el modo normal) y es realmente difícil de vencer aún si tienes la mejor habilidad de Kirby. (pinchos llameantes) Freddy tiene el pelo al estilo Suneo Honekawa, tiene 2 cuernos marrones que le salen de la cabeza (razón por la que es Oni) Y viste entero de Negro. La razón por la que hace esto es porque le permite camuflarse y golpear a su enemigo. (solo le verás si ves unos ojos rojos acercándose a ti) esto es, porque el escenario está completamente oscuro, pudiendo solo ver a tu personaje, y los ojos de Freddy. : -Cornada: Te embiste con uno de sus cuernos (esquívalo con B X e Y)(en PC con X D y V) : -Cornada múltiple: Te embiste varias veces con los cuernos (Es imposible escapar y tienes que recibir daño de 33% de la barra de vida) : -Aún más dificil de ver: Freddy solo deja visibles sus ojos y ejercerá cualquier otra habilidad 2 veces en un intervalo de 30 segundos (Para esquivarlo necesitarás fijarte en sus ojos) : -¿Quién dijo que esto acabaría? Freddy se fortalece y recupera vida (ten cuidado a partir de la barra roja de Freddy al 15 %) : -Hoy solo morirán los heroes: Freddy revive despues de morir y tienes que volver a derrotarlo. NOTA: Este ruido solo es producido cuando derrotas a Freddy Modo contrarreloj En este modo debes pasarte todos los niveles en un tiempo límite. Dependiendo de lo que tardes, se te premiará con distintas cantidades de estrellas. Si pasas todos los niveles con 3 estrellas desbloqueas nuevas armas y equipaje, además de una cancion secreta para "Redoble de Dark Cycles" Mundo 1: 1 estrella Completar el nivel en 25 minutos 2 estrellas Completarlo en 20 minutos 3 estrellas completa el nivel en 15 minutos. Mundo 2: 1 estrella completa el nivel en 30 minutos 2 estrellas complétalo en 25 minutos 3 estrellas Complétalo en 20 minutos sin morir Mundo 3: Complétalo en 40 minutos 1 estrella. 2 estrellas Complétalo en 35 minutos sin morir. 3 estrellas complétalo en 30 minutos Mundo 4: 1 estrella complétalo en 34 minutos 2 estrellas Complétalo en 30 minutos 3 estrellas complétalo en 26 minutos Mundo Final: 1 estrella: complétalo en 65 minutos 2 estrellas: complétalo en 60 minutos. 3 estrellas complétalo en 50 minutos. Verdadero Mundo Final: Tierras de Monokuma: 1 estrella: complétalo en 70 Minutos 2 estrellas: complétalo en 60 Minutos 3 estrellas: complétalo en 57 minutos BGM (canciones del juego) Links de las canciones (con creative commons) en el menú de opciones Para acceder a ellos, tienes que hacer click en el Nombre de alguna canción... verás el link y la descripción, y podrás escucharlas, o descargarlas si prefieres. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnzrACTmsoU Menú https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5bu77m45kY Introducción https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvvASKPogKM Mundo 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Elb6A7iT6P0 Cuando sale una escena de Dark Cycles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUanj9b46n0 Primer Jefe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGm3bkPZELU Mundo 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvA_t2p54gE Jefe número 2... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqcPSbkS9TQ Mundo 3... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIop055eJhU tercer jefe... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7Wff9xaqjc Mundo 4... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCL9yQry_5k Jefe 4... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peXtJT1Qebk Mundo final... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ4JoovKWCU Primera forma del jefe final... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ftEN3CzbuE Forma final del jefe final... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0KoDgCiKmE Dark Cycles siendo atrapado por un portal cuando lo derrotas... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDdvGZn6Gfs final del juego https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eytj8k4I1wQ Ataque al jefe... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=195XntreoMc Jefe extra... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrhNNBsUd58 Mundo extra (usando a Kirby) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xStEdivU9JE El jefe extra antes de iniciar la batalla... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LCJTXXHVDk Mundo extra (usando a cualquier otro personaje) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4dhhFnxAnY Menú de "Redoble de Dark Cycles" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhKyKEDxo8Q Nivel 1 del minijuego https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLnF-QnR1Zw Nivel 2 del minijuego https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZR4ziNWIWbM Pantalla de título de "Combates con cycles" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMgr_JM-XJE Selección de Equipaje del minijuego https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkUvCSfW-NU Primer nivel del minijuego https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glJa885dEig Segundo nivel del minijuego. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnzrACTmsoU Tercer nivel del minijuego (misma canción del menu principal del juego) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPO_UryXlcY Cuarto nivel del minijuego (usando a cycles) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3hUfTdzL10 Nivel final del minijuego https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_EoZuGDYlQ Resultados https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8arUqBB-ZA Cuando ganas una batalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCO7bB8okXs Cuando pierdes una batalla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPSQV7kT4PU Selección de personajes en el minijuego https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zis2TtxdFjQ Cuarto nivel del minijuego (si luchas contra Cycles) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l18A5BOTlzE (Cuando juegas con los personajes de FNAF) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ykyz5tcJ-NE (Cuando estás en las tierras de Monokuma) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=if0KXNEx_WQ (Cuando Luchas contra Monokuma) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJQ5HsXlPTo (cuando Juegas con Los Personajes de Touhou) Sound test Se accede a traves del menú de opciones y puedes escuchar todos los efectos sonoros usados en el juego. (se irán agregando más con el tiempo) Redoble de Dark Cycles En este juego tienes que marcar el ritmo saltando sobre tambores, y platillos... mientras agarras los objetos por el aire. pero tambien debes esquivar los enemigos o pierdes un corazón. Si los pierdes todos, Game over. Hay 2 niveles... Combates con Cycles En este minijuego debes equipar a Cycles o al amigo de Cycles que elijas a tu gusto y salir a luchar contra los demás. Si los derrotas a todos te enfrentarás con Super Freddy, una versión más grande de Freddy, y más poderosa. El juego tiene 5 niveles ya que tambien te enfrentas a Kirby. : Nivel 1: Kirby, el guerrero estelar. : Nivel 2: Violet, la biblioteca móvil, y la chica menos femenina que vas a ver en Dreamland. : Nivel 3: Aquarium, el posible surfista : Nivel 4: Giant el kirby más grande del mundo : Nivel Final: Freddy, el Oni diabólico. Hay 3 modos de dificultad: : Fácil: Te da una medalla de bronce : Normal: te da una medalla de plata. : Difícil: Te da una medalla de oro Ataque al jefe En este modo puedes volver a luchar contra todos Los jefes, mientras eres cronometrado por un reloj. Hay distintas dificultades y modos de ataque, así que diviertete y pruébalo todos. Todos los jefes tendrán 2500 puntos de vida, y tus estadísticas serán las mismas que tenías en el primer mundo mientras guardaste tu partida (soy malvado) Estos son los estilos de juego: : Tradicional: Te enfrentas a todos los jefes en orden del primero al segundo. : El tiempo al reves: tú mismo te enfrentas desde el último jefe al primero : Desordenado: Te enfrentas a los jefes al azar. : Muerte súbita: Te enfrentas a los jefes en orden, pero debes salir intacto o perderás. : Desventaja: Empiezas con las características reducidas. : Ventaja: Tus estadísticas son más altas de lo normal. Versión de PC La versión de PC cuenta con una mejora exclusiva, la cual es un new game plus. esto hace que reinicies pero con tu mismo nivel y equipaje, al igual que el nivel de los enemigos, que sube a la vez que el tuyo sube, quedando así en una partido infinita hasta que el juego se crashee por exceso de nivel... cosa que sucede si se alcanzan niveles demasiado altos. También cuenta con un modo difícil del juego, lo cual hace a los enemigos extremadamente agresivos. La versión de PC cuesta 4.99€ y este icono aparece en Steam Logros A partir de la versión 1.7 se añaden distintos logros que aumentarán ligeramente la puntuacion en el modo Online cuando se implemente posteriormente, causando un comienzo mas aventajado. Esta es la lista de logros que hay en el juego: Logros de daño inflingido Total: Daño pequeño.png|Daño pequeño: Inflinge 50000 puntos de daño para conseguirlo. Daño mediano.png|Daño mediano: Inflinge 400.000 puntos de daño para conseguirlo. Daño Enorme.png|Daño enorme: inflinge un total de 10.000.000 de daño para conseguirlo. Logros de daño inflingido de un golpe. Un salto Bueno.png|Buen Salto: Inflige 3000 puntos de daño de un solo golpe. Menudo salto.png|¡Menudo salto!: Inflige 45000 puntos de daño en un solo golpe. Eso tuvo que doler.png|Eso tuvo que doler: Inflige 895.000 puntos de daño de un solo golpe. Logros de monedas conseguidas. Día de paga.png|Día de paga: consigue 3400 de Oro mediante la derrota de enemigos. Aumento de Sueldo.png|Aumento de sueldo: Consigue 15000 de oro mediante la derrota de enemigos. Lotería.png|Lotería: Obtén 150.000 monedas de enemigos Modo online En este modo hay varios aspectos que cambian, ya que no necesitas recargar las habilidades. En este modo, modo un máximo de 8 jugadores en una partida simultanea deberán destruir a todos los enemigos que puedan en un mundo concreto, todos con 60 puntos de vida. Tu personaje dispone de 500 puntos de vida, sea quien sea. Se registrarán tus puntuaciones en 3 clasificaciones. Total: La puntuación que has conseguido en todas las partidas diarias Historial: La puntuación que tienes desde que empezaste a jugar Récord: La mayor puntación alcanzada en una sola partida. Al finalizar el día (a las 23:59 con 59 segundos) Se registran las puntuaciones y se ofrecen recompensas de distinta cantidad según el puesto que hayas conseguido récord Historial Total Actualizaciones próximamente más mejoras se introducirán con el tiempo... 1.08 Se añaden climas para el primer mundo y se muestra el nombre de cada canción en el caso específico de cada evento o nivel. Además de añadirse un mundo extra con Kirby como opción.08/07/2015 1.1 se revela la jugabilidad de Kirby y se revela la información del jefe extra.10/07/2015 1.15 Se añaden 2 minijuegos. Redoble de Dark Cycles y Combates con Cycles. Se desbloquean al superar el modo historia 11/07/2015 1.2. Se añaden las fechas en las que sale cada actualización 16/07/2015 1.27 se añaden habilidades a todos los jefes, y se le añade a violet otra habilidad para escanear a los enemigos. 16/07/2015 1.34 Se añade un nuevo modo contrarreloj y una canción secreta en "Redoble de Dark Cycles" 18/07/2015 1.4 Se adelanta la salida oficial al día 24 de Julio de 2015. noticia de 23/07/2015 1.45 Se añade el modo ataque al jefe 24/07/2015 1.5 se añaden efectos sonoros para las habilidades de los jefes, las de Dark Cycles, y para la derrota de Freddy. 24/07/2015 1.51 Se añaden varios efectos más al juego. 26/07/2015 1.55 Se añade un Sound Test al juego 26/07/2015 1.7 se añaden varios logros al juego 02/08/2015 1.83 se añade un modo Online al juego. 03/08/2015 2.0 Se hace una gran actualziación al juego. Implementa modos nuevos de dificultad, 3 nuevos DLC para jugar con muchos más personajes, se añaden las descripciones de enemigos, se añaden dialogos, se añade la posibilidad de enfrentarte a Monokuma, se completa el sound test, se muestran las armas, se añaden nuevas canciones, se cambia un poco el aumento de HP y de EXP para no exagerarlo demasiado, y más cosas se añaden al juego. 08//08/2015 2.001: ¡Se añade a Yui como personaje secreto en el juego con motivo del día Shinigami! 31/10/2016 Categoría:Videojuegos de RPG Categoría:Videojuegos de plataformas Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de Kirby Categoría:Videojuegos tridimensionales Categoría:Videojuegos para PC Categoría:Videojuegos para Steam Categoría:Videojuegos para Nintendo 3DS Categoría:Cycles (Saga)